According to International Data Corporation (IDC), a global provider of market intelligence, video communications is one of the most promising industries with the potential to create a market of at least 150 million people in America alone in the next five years.
Certain video communication platforms for groups of individuals to create and share information, interact with each other through the software and generally use the software to achieve an individual or group objective are currently available. Generally these systems store the collaboration for future reference and further discussion or collaboration. However, these systems have several limitations that have been addressed herein. Also, novel solutions for these limitations are provided herein.